


Four Proposal and a Butterfly Wedding

by pairatime



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times someone makes a Proposal and one time there is a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Proposal and a Butterfly Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The Wedding comment meme that I can’t seem to fine anymore (can anyone help?)

One

“I don’t think the people understand that we are not trying to kill each other anymore.”

“They get it. It’s the government that doesn’t yet.”

“They need to learn, Jack.”

“Who offered to help you remove me this time?”

“Cramer did. He’s the third one this year and it’s only July.”

“And you’re ahead again, I’ve only been asked twice so far. But you’re right it is rather annoying. I told you how we can deal with it.”

“And I’ve been giving you idea some thought,” 

“Well what’s your answer David? Will you?” 

“Yes. Yes I will marry you Jack.” 

Two

It was snowing.

It rarely snowed this early in the year but it had blanketed Shiloh Park creating a calm you couldn’t normally find in the Capital.

Near the center of the park was a grove of old oaks trees that were lit by a single lamp at its center. Often used as a place for lovers to sit and gaze at the beautiful landscape around them.

Today a single couple was there. One standing tall, his fair hair swaying in the breeze as the other man knelt before him holding out the ring he offered, along with his heart.

Three

“Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to ask him here?” Michelle asked as she sat down next to David at his family’s Thanksgivings table.

“My family is here, you’re here. It’s the right time,” David said confidently as he watched Jack talk with a couple of his brothers across the room.

“If he doesn’t say yes? It’ll embarrass you both,” Michelle said as she watched them come over to the table.

“He will,” David told her as he locked eyes with Jack and smiled when the prince sat across from him, “He’ll stay yes Michelle.”

Four

“I didn’t see this coming,” Jack said as he looked up at David. “But I guess I should have. The restaurant and all. You’re not subtly are you David?”

“Subtly is overrated Jack. If I want something I’ve learned to just go for it. It would have saved us both a lot of trouble,” David answered, taking a sip of his wine.

“I guess it would have. Is this platinum? Odd choice.”

“Gold is just too mundane for two Kings,” David explained as he took another sip.

“I suppose it would be,” Jack said as he slipped the ring on.

Five

The moment David placed the ring on Jack’s finger the clouds above that had been giving the outside wedding shade, broke in a single spot sending down a shaft of golden light that illumined both Kings as they stood before the alter.

A gasp rippled through the crowds around them as a large flutter of monarch butterflies came from all sides. They reached the two and circled around them before they came to rest on both men. Settling like crowns on the brow of both David and Jonathan.

Then the wind shifted, the clouds moved and the flutter moved on.


End file.
